Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News August 17th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Two Bongs Don't Make a Right *Try-Outs - Everything You Need to Know Before You See: Kick-Ass 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Land of AT4W Live! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Kick-Ass 2" and "The Butler" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Revelation *Nerd To The Third Power: The New Doctor Who! August 16th, 2013 *Music Movies: The Princess and the Frog *Rap Critic: Rap Critic & Kyle: Jay-Z's "Picasso Baby" *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us Conclusion! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Elysium" & "Planes" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - A Leaf in the Wind *Dena: Dena's Vlog 8-16-13 (Q&A) August 15th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Commander *Game Boys: Base Wars *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Last Unicorn *Projector: Kick-Ass 2 *50 Shades of Green: Ep 15 - Art Contest Finalists *Video Games Awesome: Ducktales is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Violinist of Hamelin August 14th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: The Taming of Rebecca *Anime Abandon: Art of Fighting *Bad Movie Beatdown: Jack & Jill *Video Games Awesome: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Kick-Ass *Specials: Legend of Korra Vlogs - Welcome to Republic City *BT Podcast: The Beaver Whisperer August 13th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why is Tom and Jerry Genius? *Renegade Cut: Skepticism in Exorcism Films *Thumb Wars: Movies & Games - Zelda, Gran Turismo & the Future *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Demo! August 12th, 2013 *SadPanda: Panda Reviews - You See Me Now *MMO Grinder: Ragnarok 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Culling: Teen Titans Annual #1 *Video Games Awesome: Dragon's Crown is AWESOME! August 11th, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Clones of Bruce *Infomercialism: Windshield Wonder *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Underdog *Diamanda Hagan: BroCon Q&A Highlights August 10th, 2013 *Specials: Cons and Korra *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: "We Can't Stop" vs "Come & Get It" *Hagan Reviews: Sunset Heights *WTFIWWY: Live - How Much Is That Baby In The Window? *Video Games Awesome: Pikmin 3 is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes Finale August 9th, 2013 *Vangelus Reviews: Bouken Red SH Figuarts *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Fun Labs is AWESOME! *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 13-14) August 8th, 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x05 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Avatar Aang *Weekly Manga Recap: Moocy 3:16 August 7th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Dogs *Phelous (shows): Jacob's Ladder *Asylum Seeker: Almighty Thor *GameFap: Let's Fap with Spoony Live! *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 14 - The Cover Art Contest *Video Games Awesome: Monaco is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Into the Inferno August 6th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Sailor Moon *Bennett The Sage: The Top 20 Worst #1 Songs *Renegade Cut: Clue: The One True Ending *BT Podcast: Robot Jellyfish Porn *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 13-15) August 5th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales to Offend #1 *Thumb Wars: Quarter Fallout: Breath of Fire, Nintendo Art, & More August 4th, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce We Miss You *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Silly Zorro Moments *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Old Masters *Nerd To The Third Power: Conventions and You! August 3rd, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 48 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Rare Endangered Dildo *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - 2 Guns *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Phoenix King *BT Podcast: Honorable Samurai Sex-Bot *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 10-12) August 2nd, 2013 *Music Movies: Shorty - See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Infinite Crisis *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Ember Island Players *GView: Race the Sun *Thumb Wars: Special! - Tie-in-One: Sonic, Mega Man & Injustice *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 7-9) August 1st, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Just Go With It *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x04 *The Reviewers: "The Reviewers" Gag Reel *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Southern Raiders *Weekly Manga Recap: Dorothy of Oz *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content